Shinobi Konoha
by Hayati Azkiya
Summary: Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya . Bad Summary [RNR]
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah rumah sederhana , seorang pemuda berambut kuning jambrik terlihat sedang duduk santai di sofa usang miliknya sambil memakan ramen kesukaan nya .

**Srup...srup .. ah,,**

Naruto meminum habis kuah ramen tersebut . Tiba - tiba , seorang rubah berbulu orange berjalan ke arahnya .

"Eh , Kurama-chan . kau sudah bangun . ayo ke sini ." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah rubah peliharaanya .

Rubah tersebut melompat ke pangkuan naruto .

"_**Kau harus berlatih lagi , gaki . agar lebih kuat "**_ suara berat dan serak terdengar .

"ah , kau benar , Kurama-chan ." tiba - tiba cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Kurama dan merubahnya menjadi sosok pria dewasa berambut merah pendek .

_**"Sudah ku bilang , aku ini laki - laki , gaki ! jangan panggil aku kurama-chan ." **_dengus kurama .

"ayolah , kau lebih cocok ku panggil Kurama-chan daripada kurama-kun , Kurama-sama,ataupun Kurama-san" Naruto tetap memegang teguh pendirianya .

_**"sudahlah terserah kau saja , gaki . ayo kita pergi , aku ingin melatih jutsu baru ke padamu ."**_

"Baiklah , ayo ." dalam detik berikutnya mereka berdua hilang entah kemana

**SKiP TIME **

Di sebuah gedung tinggi yang mungkin bisa kita sebut sekolah . berdiri 2 orang , yang satu mempunyai rambut bewarna kuning dan satunya bewarna merah .

"Kau yakin kita berlatih di sini ? Kurama-chan . apa tidak di marahi Tsunade Baa-chan ?"

_**"kau tenang saja , gaki . Dia tidak akan marah kok . baiklah , aku berubah dulu agar tidak ada yang curiga ." **_sosok pemuda berambut merah tersebut berubah menjadi seekor rubah bewarna orange . Kurama segera melompat ke pundak naruto dan melingkarkan tubuhnya di leher naruto .

"Baiklah , ayo kita masuk"

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NarutoXKyuubi/kuramaXHinata**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto , Uzumaki Naruto . umurku 7 tahun . Aku tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Konoha dan aku juga bersekolah di konoha akademi, eitss jangan kira bahwa konoha akademi adalah sekolah biasa . Konoha akdemi adalah sekolah yang mengajar kan ilmu ninja kepada muridnya , mereka bilang sekolah ini bertujuan untuk melatih generasi pelindung konoha . aku tidak memiliki orang tua , karena mereka berdua telah meninggal saat aku kecil , aku hidup berdua dengan rubah peninggalan tou-san dan kaa-chan . memang terlihat bahwa Kurama-chan(nama rubah tersebut) hanya seekor rubah biasa padahal dia adalah seorang siluman Kyuubi no youko . Kurama-chan dan aku berteman baik , biasanya kami sering berlatih jutsu secara diam - diam .

_Back to story ~_

Naruto berjalan mengendap - ngendap di koridor sekolah .

_**"Hei , santai saja , gaki . hari ini kan hari libur ."**_

"Hei , kau lupa ya ? Kurama-chan . ini adalah sekolah ninja , bukan sekolah sembarangan ."

"Baiklah ."

**Shuutt ..**

**BUGH ..**

Kurama membawa naruto dengan jutsu nya dan jadilah mereka berada di hutan sekolah , hutan kematian .

"Hei , kurama-chan jika ingin shunshin itu bilang - bilang . jadi aku ada persiapaan bukanya jatuh seperti ini" Naruto mengelus pelan pantatnya

_**"mau bagaimana lagi ? kau lama sekali jalanya ." **_

"sudahlah ayo kita berlatih"teriak Naruto Semangat

**SWING..**

kurama merubah dirinya kembali ke versi manusia

_**"Ayo lawan aku , gaki ."**_

"baik"

Naruto melompat ke belakang mempersiapkan jutsunya .

**"Kagebunshin no jutsu"**

**SKIP TIME **

"Hosh...hosh... aku lelah kurama-chan ." Naruto berbaring di rumput

Kurama tesenyum simpul

_**"Bagus sekali , gaki . kemampuan mu meningkat . kau sudah mampu mengembangkan elemen anginmu ." **_

_**"sebaiknya kau perbanyak latihan fisik , gaki . em.. seperti teman mu , lee ."**_

"Baiklah Kurama-chan . ayo kita pulang ." Naruto berdiri dan langsung shunshin ke rumahnya begitu juga dengan kurama .

Keesokan paginya , Naruto dan kurama bersiap - siap ke sekolah .

_**"Ingat ya gaki , kau harus menyembunyikan kekuatan mu . agar tak ada yang curiga ."**_

"haah ~ baiklah kurama -chan ."

Naruto ke sekolah hanya berjalan kaki karena jarak yang dekat . setelah beberapa menit dia sampai di konoha akademi .

"Ohayo , minna ." sapa Naruto di depan pintu kelasnya

"Berisik" jawab mereka serempak .

"Ohayo naruto kun" jawab seorang perempuan berambut indigo nyaris tak terdengar .

"yooo Naruto , kemarilah ." panggil kiba .

"Ada apa kiba ?" Naruto duduk di sebelah kiba .

"Aku lihat bulu Rubah mu makin lembut saja , bisa kau beri nasehat gitu" Ucap kiba

Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Kiba hanya sweatdrop .

_**"Bulu lembut ?"**_

"eh ? sebenarnya aku tak melakukan apa - apa pada bulu kurama-chan mungkin karena dia sendiri pandai menjaga tubuh ."

"benarkah ? wah kau beruntung naruto . coba lihat bulu akamaru sedikit kasar karena kami terus berlatih ." Kiba mengelus pelan bulu anjing nya tersebut .

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena sensei telah datang .

"Ohayo , minna ." sapa iruka sensei

"Ohayo , iruka sensei ."

"Baiklah , kita mulai pelajarannya ."

**SKIP TIME**

"Bukankah sangat membosankan , Kurama-chan" bisik naruto ke rubah di sampingnya .

**"Diamlah , gaki . " **Kurama yang sedang tidur terganggu dengan suara patner tersebut .

"Hei , kurama-chan jangan panggil aku gaki terus dong , panggil Naruto saja . aku tak suka" Naruto memanyukan mulutnya , cemberut

**"Terserah kau saja , Naruto" **Ucap Kurama mengalah

"Heheh..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang sesekali memandangnya tapi kemudian menunduk di sertai wajah memerah .

'Manis' pikir naruto , rambut indigo yang cantik , mata yang indah , dan pipi chuby itu terlihat memerah . menambah kesan imut pada gadis itu .

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun ." teriakan fans girl mengusik Naruto yang sedang memandangi Hinata .

**"Haah ~ inilah yang tak kusuka" **ucap kurama pelan

"Kau benar Kurama-chan ." Naruto memandangi laki - laki yang di grumbungi gadis - gadis . Rambut pantat ayam , mata oxy yang tajam , dan tak lupa lambang kipas di belakang punggung nya .

'Uchiha ya ?' batin Naruto

**"Uchiha Sasuke , Satu - satunya anggota klan Uchiha terakhir . semua anggotanya di bunuh dengan tragis dalam satu malam oleh kakak nya sendiri , Uchiha Itachi ." **jawab kurama tiba - tiba dalam suara pelan

"hm... Menarik ." pikir Naruto

**"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan lagi hah ? jangan buat yang macam - macam . sudah cukup aku di susah oleh mu beberapa bulan yang lalu" **Bisik Kurama .

"Eh ? kau masih mengingat nya ya ? ehehhe..." Bisik Naruto .

**FlashBack**

"Pembunuhan yang tragis telah di lakukan oleh seorang laki - laki kepada perempuan di rumahnya , Korban di bunuh dengan menikam perutnya . dan bla .. bla..bla" Suatu acara Tv sedang membaca kan kasus

"Hm... Jika di lihat dari segi pengamatanku , Laki - laki itu tidak membunuh Gadis itu tapi gadis itulah yang bunuh diri ." Simpul Naruto

**"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu gaki ." **Ucap Kurama

"Apa kau tidak lihat ,, bukti itu bla bla bla dan Tkp itu bla bla bla" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar .

**"Sudahlah gaki, aku mengantuk" **Kurama pun tertidur .

"Tidak , ini tidak bisa di biarkan ." Naruto pun hilang dengan shunshin nya .

Walaupun Kurama terlihat tidak tertarik , tapi sebenarnya dia cukup khawatir dengan Patner nya tersebut yang baru berumur 7 tahun .

**"Awas saja kau gaki ." **gerutu Kurama dan dia pun menghilang dengan shunshin nya

Naruto mendatangi Tkp kejadian dengan hati - hati takut ketahuan polisi sedangkan Kurama hanya bisa melihat dari pohon di dekat Naruto .

**"Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" **Gerutu Kurama

Setelah 2 hari mencari bukti , Naruto dapat mengeluarkan tuduhan kepada Laki - laki itu . ya , walaupun saat dia mendatangi polisi - polisi itu dia harus menggunakan Henge agar tidak ada yang curiga .

"Untung saja para joonin tidak membantu tugas polisi itu jadi aku dapat memberi kesaksian dengan mudah ."

**FlashBack end**

**"Kau tau Naruto ? Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena mengikuti mu terus ." **Gerutu Kurama

"Ohhh." Balas Naruto singkat

"Hei ,," Balas Kurama sewot .

"Yasudahlah , nanti kita bicarakan lagi dirumah ."

**TBC**

Halo , Minna .

Author datang lagi membawa cerita .

heheh... please Review ya . biar author lebih semangat buat FF nya

Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review :

Yuka Namikaze : ah arigatou atas reviewnya

Agustatsumi : Ok , Arigatou atas review nya

Leontujuhempat : ok , arigatou atas reiewnya :)

Anginmasadepan : Ok , Arigatou atas reviewnya :)

.39566 : Ok , Arigatou atas reviewnya :)

Kurama no yokay : Pairing Naruto U , Kurama/Kyuubi , Hinata H dan arigatou atas review nya

: Ok . arigatou atas review nya

**Happy Reading and Review**

Di Sebuah lorong yang gelap , seorang pria berjalan tertatih - tatih dan sebuah peluru bersarang di kakinya .

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi jauh , Kusumo-kun ."

"K-konan chan ?" ucap kusumo gugup

**Bugh ..**

Kusumo tersandung batu dan terjatuh di tanah , Dia memegang kakinya yang perih terkena debu .

'Akh..Sial"Batin Kusumo

"Ah... jadi ini batasmu ya ?" Terdengar suara laki - laki lain dari belakang konan . rambutnya ynag orange terlihat memadu dengan cahaya rembulan .

"Lakukan sekarang, Konan chan" Laki - laki tersebut merangkul Konan .

"Baik , Yahiko-kun ." Puluhan kertas melayang ke arah Kusumo . Mulanya , kertas itu hanya mengitari kusumo tapi detik berikutnya kertas itu menempel ke seluruh tubuh kusumo . dan..

"ARGHHHH..." Seorang laki - laki berteriak kencang di bawah sinar rembulan .

"itu balasan untuk penghianat" Uap Yahiko sinis dan berlalu pergi di ikuti konan .

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Sinar mentari bersinar terang , cahaya nya mulai memasuki jendela - jendela . Burung berkicau riang , Bunga - bunga tumbuh dengan indah **. **Konoha yang tadinya sepi mulai ramai karena teriakan bising dari transportasi beroda empat tersebut . ah.. sungguh pagi yang indah .

_"__**Naruto,naruto . bangun !"**_seekor rubah bewarna orange dan berekor sembilan tersebut terlihat menggoyangkan tubuh seorang pemuda .

"Ah... Kurama-chan , sebentar lagi ya ..." Naruto menarik Rubah tesebut kepelukannya .

_**"Ohok... ohok .. s-sesak B-baka**_." dengan terpaksa , kurama menggigit jari tan pemuda itu

"Aaaaa... I-ittai ~ "pemuda a.k.a Naruto melempar rubah malang itu dan langsung memegangi jarinya .

_**"Cepat bangun BAKAAAA."**_Teriak Kurama

**SKIP TIME **

Seorang pemuda berjalan santai dengan seekor rubah bertengger di pundaknya . tanpa di ketahui orang , pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan ssang rubah

"Kurama-chan , Gomen ne ..." Naruto terkikik geli saat salah satu ekor Kurama mengenai teliganya .

_**"Kau bahkan bisa tertawa sekarang" **_Jawab Kurama... Cemberut... ?

"Siapa yang tertawa dasar Baka , ekor mu itu mengenai telingaku " Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah , aku mu tidur ." sosok Kyuubi no youko tersebut memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mendengus melihat patner nya tersebut . Beberapa menit kemudian , Naruto sampai di sekoahnya .

"Ohayo , minnaaa "

"hm.." jawab mereka serempak .

Naruto duduk di kursi nya dengan cemberut .

"hei,hei . Naruto ! kau sudah dengar berita pagi tadi ?" Kiba langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto .

"Belum , pagi tadi aku bangun kesiangan ." Jawab naruto seadanya .

"Coba lihat ." Kiba mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan langsung mengetik Youtube.

_**'Ninja modern' **_Batin kyuubi sweartdrop

"_Ditemukan kembali mayat di lorong - lorong gang , tapi mayat yang di temukan sangat aneh , seluruh tubuhnya di bungkus oleh kertas putih . Setelah di identifikasi , mayat tersebut adalah Kusumo naegawa , salah satu anggota geng Akatsuki ." _Terdengar suara dari smartphone milik kiba .

'Kusumo Naegawa ? Menarik' Batin Naruto menyeringai .

Kiba sedikit takut melihat seringai Naruto .

"N-naruto bisa em.. begini" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya ,takut .

Naruto tidak menatap kiba , sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut indigo . Naruto beranjak dari kursi nya dan mengampiri Hinata .

"Hei , Hinata chan ." sapa Naruto ramah .

"E-eh ? Naruto kun . A-ada apa ?"

"Kau mau latihan bersama ku ?"Tanya Naruto .

"E-eh ?" pekik Hinata .

Dilain tempat..

"nggak salah nih ? naruto dekat dengan hinata ?" ucap sakura .

"wah.. berita baru" ucap ino menyeringai

Para rookie 12 minus sasuke , shino , shikamaru , neji memandang naruto dan hinata aneh .

**SKIP TIME**

"Ayo , Hinata - chan , kita pulang bersama"

Hinata hanya mengangguk .

2 insan berbeda rambut tersebut berjalan berdampingan . gelap dan terang mungkin itu cocok menggambarkan mereka , kuning dan indigo . uupss termasuk Merah :D

"Berhenti kalian ." 4 orang ninja level chunin menghadang mereka terlihat dari ikat kepala ninja kota konoha .

"ah.. Kau anak yatim piatu itu kan .. hahah... " Salah satunya memandang remeh naruto

"Hei , gadis manis . buat apa kau bersama anak yatim piatu itu , lebih baik bersama kami ."

'Sabar' Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya .

Kurama hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang menenangkan diri itu dengan meremas bajunya

"J-jangan dekati kami ." Hinata bersembunyi di belakang Naruto .

"Hei jangan bersembunyi dong gadis manis" salah satu chunin tadi menarik tangan Hinata

**GREEP**

Naruto memegang tangan chunin tadi dan menatap tajam matanya .

Hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto melihat Hinata di perlakukan begitu .

"Hohoho.. Kenapa kau yatim piatu ? marah ya ? hahaha ... Kau mau melawan kami dengan kekuatan mu itu . Seharusnya kau itu tidak usah menjadi ninja yatim piatu tapi karena keputusan Wali kota-sama jadi aku menerima dengan terpaksa ."

**BRUGH ..**

Naruto memukul perut ninja chinun tersebut .

"Diam atau mati" Angin deras menyelimuti Naruto .

"Akhh.." 4 orang chunin dan hinata menutup matanya .

_**"Tahan dirimu, tidak boleh mengeluarkan nya. Itu akan berakibat fatal untukmu" **_ucap kurama menenangkan .

"Dia telah memperlakukan kasar Hinata chan " Ucap naruto marah

_**"Itu sama saja naruto .. jika kau mengeluarkan elemen anginmu , hinata akan terluka" **__ucap kurama_

Mendengar ucapan Kurama , Naruto kembali tenang . angin deras tersebut hilang. Naruto langsung menggengam tangan Hinata dan Shunshin ke rumahnya meninggalkan 4 chunin tadi .

**ooOooOoo**

Naruto , kurama dan Hinata tiba di rumah Naruto .

Hinata Membuka matanya menampilkan Mata lavender tersebut .

"E-eh ? Kenapa kita disini Naruto-kun ? bukankah..."

"Diamlah ." Hinata terlonjak kaget saat melihat Naruto terduduk sambil memegang dadanya .

'Sial , kekuatan itu lagi .' Batin Naruto

"Kurama , apa _'dia'_ ingin menerobos keluar lagi " Naruto memandang bingung kurama yang hanya diam menatapnya .

'ah.. pasti karena ada Hinata chan' Batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun" Hinata langsung membatu Naruto ke sofa usang .

Hinata berlari ke dapur ingin mengambilkan air putih .

"Tak apa Kurama chan , Hinata adalah orang baik , dia tidak akan memberitahukan ini ke orang lain ." Kurama merubah dirinya ke versi manusia dan duduk di samping Naruto .

**SWING..**

Dalam diam Kurama mengalirkan chakra merah miliknya untuk menetralkan chakra_ 'dia'_ agar tidak menerobos keluar lagi .

"Naruto kun , in-i..." Hinata terpaku melihat seorang laki - laki berambut merah sedang mengalirkan chakra merah ke naruto

"Tak apa Hinata , duduklah ." Hinata meletakkan gelas di meja dan duduk di samping Naruto

"Hinata perkenalkan dia Kura..."

_**"Naruto !" **_ sergah kurama

"Tak apa , Hinata orang baik" Hinata menatap bingung 2 orang laki - laki di depannya.

_**"Kurama , namaku Kurama" **_Kurama menjulurkan tangannya ragu

"Kurama ? bukankah itu rubah Milik Naruto-kun " Tanya hinta bingung sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut .

**SKIP TIME**

"Begitulah ceritanya Hinata ."

"uzumaki kushina dan Namikaze minato ." Gumam hinata

"Kenapa Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak , Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis

'Aku rasa ayah pernah mengucapkan nama kedua orang itu . hm.. sebaiknya nanti ku tanyanya .' Batin Hinata .

**TBC**

Silahkan di review setelah membaca ?

Selama 2 chapter ini mungkin belum ada pertarungannya . tpi nanti saya usaha kan ada pertarungan , ya.. walalupun sedikit :p

oh iya ada info nih bentar .

Mungkin setelah ini chapter berikunya akan telat update soalnya saya akan liburan bersama keluarga saya di luar kota jadi ya begitulah :D

jadi untuk para reader mohon bersabar ya :)

Salam kenal NHL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Di sebuah rumah tua yang tak terawat terlihat beberapa orang duduk santai . salah satu dari mereka berambut orange memandang tajam 2 orang yang duduk di depannya .

"Kau kehilangan 'Dia' lagi kan ?" Ucap laki - laki berambut orange aka Yahiko/pain

"Maaf kan kami leader , agak susah menangkap nya karena 'dia' di lindungi oleh seseorang ."

Yahiko berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke arah jendela . Dia memandang ke luar dan tersenyum sinis .

"Siapapun yang melindungi 'dia' kau harus melenyapkannya , kalian mengerti Itachi ? kisame ? " Tanya yahiko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Mengerti , leader ."

"Memangnya buat apa leader menangkap 'dia' ?" tanya hidan

Yahiko tersenyum sinis .

" 'dia' menyimpan kekuatan yang menakjubkan , kekuatan itu dapat kugunakan untuk dunia ini . mereka semua harus merasakan yang namanya SAKIT " ucap yahiko .

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Di sebuah rumah khas tatanan jepang . seorang gadis duduk di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut indigonnya . Wajahnya yang imut khas anak 7 tahunan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu .

'kushina Minato .' 2 nama tersebut terlihat tidak asing baginya .

"Hinata-sama" seorang laki - laki berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata . wajahnya terlihat identik dengan Hinata hanya membedakan dia adalah Laki - laki .

"ada apa neji Nii-san ?" Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya .

"Hiashi-sama memanggil anda untuk segera sarapan ." Ucap Neji

"Baiklah ." Hinata beranjak pergi dari kamarnya di ikuti neji .

Di ruang makan .

"Hinata ." Seorang laki - laki menatap hinata dengan pandangan datarnya .

"ada apa tou-san ?" jawab hinata ramah .

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ? kau terlihat tidak berselera ?"

"Tou-san" Panggil Hinata ragu .

"Ada apa hinata ?" Jawab Hiashi datar .

"Setelah pulang sekolah , ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan tou-san , jadi apa tou-san punya waktu ?" Hianat menunduk takut .

Tak ada jawaban dari Hiashi . dia memandang datar anak sulung nya itu . perlahan dia beranjak dari kursi makan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan .

"Sebaiknya kau fokus dulu pada latihan mu , baru kau memikirkan yang lain hinata" ucap Hiashi sebelum benar - benar dia meninggalkan Ruang makan .

**SKIP TIME**

"Hinata chan ... oy Hinata chan !" Naruto berlarian di koridor .

Merasa di panggil seseorang , Hinata menoleh .

"Ah .. Naruto-kun . ada apa ?"

"Heheh.. Kita bareng ke kelas yuk ."

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk .

"Maukah Naruto-kun ikut bersama ku ke suatu tempat ?" ajak Hinata

"E-eh ? ok ok . memangnya kemana Hinata chan ?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Naruto-kun ."

"Boleh boleh , memangnya tentang apa Hinata chan ?"

"I-ini tentang Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato"

Naruto berhenti berjalan , dia menoleh ke arah Hinata begitu juga dengan Kurama .

"Ada yang belum kau ketahui tentang mereka Naruto-kun ." Hinata menatap kedua bola mata biru naruto

**FLASHBACK**

"Hinata-sama , ayo kita berangkat ." ajak Neji

"Tunggu sebentar Neji nii-san , saya ingin minta izin dulu ." Hinata berlari ke arah ruangan Tou-san nya .

"Tou-san , saya..."

"Duduklah hinata ." Hiashi memotong perkataan Hinata

"B-baik Tou-san ." Hinata duduk di depan Hiashi

"Kau pasti ingin berbicara tentang Minato dan kushina kan ?" tebak Hiashi

Hinata terkejut ,

"Bagaimana Tou-san..."

"Setelah pulang sekolah akan Tou-san ceritakan tentang hubungan Klan Hyuuga dengan Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Anak pirang bernama Naruto itu . Tapi ajaklah anak pirang itu kesini ."

**FLASHBACK END**

**"**_**Klan Hyuuga ya ?"**_ pikir Kurama .

"Jadi Tou-san mu tau tentang ayah dan ibuku ." tebak naruto

Hinata mengangguk .

"Yosh.. aku akan ikut ." Jawab Naruto senang .

Pelajaran demi pelajaran di lewati Hinata dan Naruto dengan biasa . Jarak kursi duduk Hinata dengan Naruto tak bisa di bilang jauh , naruto duduk persis di belakang hinata , yang dapat membuat naruto memandang hinata dengan puas .

#Teet..Teet

Bel pulang pun berbunyi . Para murid segera membereskan peralatan belajar masing - masing termasuk Naruto dan Hinata .

"Baiklah sebentar lagi kalian akan mengikuti ujian genin jadi bersiap - siaplah , terutama kau Naruto , HEI UZUMAKI NARUTO " teriak Iruka

Naruto yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatannya tersentak kaget .

"Ha'i , Iruka-sensei ." Teriak Naruto

"Dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke

"Bodoh." ejek Sakura

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan berhasil" ejek murid yang lain

Naruto memang terkenal dengan murid yang bodoh dan lemah , murid yang hanya bisa berteriak keras tanpa kemampuan . Ah ~ seandainya mereka tau yang sebenarnya .

Naruto mengetuk - ngetuk sepatunya bosan , sejak beberapa menit tadi Hinata yang janji untuk pulang bersama belum muncul - muncul .

_**"Hei Naruto , gadis berambut indigo itu mana ? kenapa dia belum muncul - muncul ." **_Ucap Kurama

"Naruto -kun ." Seorang gadis 7 tahun berambut indigo berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya yang di balas dengan lambaian juga oleh Naruto

"Hosh...hosh.. Naruto-kun sudah lama menunggu ? gomen tadi aku di panggil iruka sensei ." Ucap Hinata menunduk

"Tak apa Hinata chan , ayo ." Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata .

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan santai ke halte bis sambil bergadengan tangan .

'Apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan Klan hyuuga ya ?' batin Hinata .

"Hinata,hinata ."Naruto mengibaskan tanganya di depan Hinata

"E-eh ? gomen Naruto-kun . Ada apa ya ?" jawab Hinata

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari akademi ?" tanya Naruto

"tidak , cuma 2 kali naik bus saja ." jawab Hinata .

Tanpa mereka sadari 2 orang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah mengamati mereka dengan seksama .

"itu anaknya ." seorang setengah manusia setengah hiu memandang sinis Naruto aka Kisame

"Chakra yang besar ."gumam itachi .

"apa maksudmu itachi-senpai ?" Ucap kisame bingung

"di dalam tubuh dan di sekitar anak itu terdapat chakra yang sangat besar , chakra merah dan chakra emas ."

"Merah dan emas ?"

"hanya satu makhluk yang mempunyai chakra merah yaitu Kyuubi no youko , dan chakra emas itu pasti milik 'dia' ?"

_**"akatsuki ya ?" **_gumam Kurama .

"apa ? akatsuki ? dasar kumpulan jubah penganggu ." bisik Naruto .

_**"Simpan lah ejekan mu itu Naruto , sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi . sebelum gadis pujaanmu itu terluka ." **_Goda kurama

"K-kau bisa saja Kurama chan " semburat merah muncul di sekitar pipi Naruto .

_**'dasar anak muda'**_ batin kurama sweatdrop .

"E-eh Naruto-kun kenapa ? sakit ?" Hinata menempelkan tangannya di kening Naruto , bertambahlah semburat Naruto .

"Gadis yang menarik ." gumam itachi .

'Gadis' pikir kisame bingung .

**TBC**

oke , saya mau info bentar

Pairing romance di sini adalah **NARUHINA**

sedangkan pairing action adalah **NARUKURA**

kenapa kurama saya posisikan nomor dua setelah Naruto ? itu karena ya suka - suka saya :D

jadi untuk para NHL tenang saja , pairing romance nya tetap NaruHina :)

Kurang panjang ? kurang puas ? Gomen :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan Tujuan agar FF ini cepat selesai , jadi Author men share 2 kali ya :D nggak marah kan :D tapi nggak tiap hari ya author men share 2 kali . Iseng - iseng gitu :D

**Chapter 4**

Konon dunia ini di kendalikan oleh seorang dewa yang bijaksana , dia adalah raja dari semua dewa .

Suatu hari istana para dewa di serang oleh naga emas bernama Dragon gold . Karena kekuatan nya yang sangat dahsyat , raja dewa menyegel kekuatannya dan mengurung nya ke dalam tubuh manusia . Dragon gold akan mendapatkan seluruh kekuatanya kembali jika dia mau merubah sifatnya . Banyak manusia yang mati karena tidak tahan akan besarnya -setengah- kekuatan dragon gold . Tapi raja dewa yakin , pasti ada seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan Dragon gold dan berteman dengannya .

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri termasuk Kurama .

"Sepertinya di sana " Bisik Naruto ke Kurama .

_**"hm.. ya , kau benar Naruto ." **_Ucap Kurama

"Hinata chan . Gomen"

"E-eh ? Apa yang..."

**TAK**

Naruto memukul tengkuk hinata dan hinata pun pingsan .

_**"Ide bagus , Naruto ." **_Ucap Kurama .

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai , ayo Kisame ." Itachi pun keluar dari persembunyiannya .

"Ha'i , senpai ."

**Wush...**

Itachi dan Kisame mendarat tepat di depan Naruto yang sedang membaringkan tubuh Hinata .

"Hohoho.. Kau sudah menyadarinya ya bocah ?" Ucap kisame sinis .

"Eh ? ada akatsuki ? ohayo ojii-san ." Sapa Naruto .

"Nani ?" Geram Kisame .

Naruto memandang intens ke arah Itachi .

'Jadi ini Nii-san nya Sasuke .'

"Ohayo Itachi Nii-san , Mau menjenguk Sasuke ?" ucap Naruto sinis .

Itachi hanya diam , dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu .

"Grrr ... Kubunuh kau bocah" Geram kisame

"_Suiton : Daikodan No Jutsu_" Muncul beberapa hiu ke arah Naruto .

_**"Hati - hati Naruto , hiu itu dapat menyerap chakra mu ." **_ucap kurama

"_Fuuton : sensou gouheki no jutsu" _ Tiba - tiba ada dinding angin yang mengelilingi Naruto dan hiu itu pun menghilang .

"_Suiton : Suikodan No Jutsu " _Bagaikaikan misil , para hiu itu langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto .

'Cih , apa semua jurusnya itu hiu ?' batin Naruto .

"_Doton : doryuuheki no jutsu" _Sebuah dinding setengah bola melindungi Naruto .

**BRAK**

Tapi dinding tersebut tak cukup kuat melindungi dari serangan hiu Kisame

"_wind Jutsu: technique thorn" _ Naruto menembakkan beberapa angin menyerupai duri .

**BUMM**

jutsu hiu air milik Kisame bertabrakan dengan duri angin milik Naruto menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar . Untung saja wilayah ini cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang curiga .

"_Amaterasu" _ Itachi yang sedari diam mulai mengeluarkan jutsunya ,

Naruto sedikit terkejut tapi dia langsung membuat handseal

"_Earth jutsu : Protective layer land_" Tiba - tiba keluar pelindung tanah berlapis - lapis .

Tapi Jutsu milik itachi tetap bisa membakar habis jutsu Naruto

'Kuso , tubuhku belum bisa mengeluarkan jutsu tingkat tinggi , Hosh.. hosh . Sepertinya aku harus mundur .' Naruto melompat ke arah Hinata dan detik berikutnya Naruto,hinata dan kurama menghilang dengan shunshin .

"Kuso , dia kabur ." geram Kisame .

"Bagaimana ini Itachi - senpai ? Apa kita harus mengejarnya . Aku tidak mau menjadi korban shinra tensei milik leader ."

"Tidak , jangan mengejarnya dan kita tidak kembali ke markas . ayo pergi ." Itachi menghilang dengan shunshin di ikuti kisame .

**BUMM**

Naruto , Hinata dan Kurama tiba di Rumah Naruto .

"Hosh hosh ." Penglihatan Naruto kabur dan dia pun pingsan .

_**"Dasar menyusahkan" **_Kurama merubah dirinya ke versi manusia . dia mengangkat tubuh hinata ke kasur miliknya kemudian mengangkat Naruto ke kasur milik naruto sendiri .

Beberapa menit kemudian ,

"Eugh.." seorang gadis berambut indigo membuka matanya .

_**"Tenanglah Hinata , Naruto tidak apa - apa ." **_Seorang Pemuda berambut merah masuk sambil membawa bubur(?) di tangannya .

"Kurama-kun , tadi aku..."

_**"Soal Naruto memukul tengkuk mu itu dia hanya ingin melindungimu kok ." **_ucap Kurama

"Melindungi ? melindungi dari apa ?"

_**"ah.. sudahlah , Nanti kau juga tau .oh iya , naruto pingsan tadi , apa kau mau..."**_

Hinata segera berlari keluar setelah mendengar Naruto terluka , wajah nya terlihat khawatir .

_**"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataan ku " **_

"Na-naruto kun ." Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto tidur dengan pulas .

Hinata berlari ke arah tempat semula dia tidur dan merampas bubur di tangan Kurama .

_**"Hei hei , Hinata . " **_

Hinata meletakkan bubur (Rampasanya) di meja samping tempat tidur Naruto . Hinata mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari tangannya . ya , walau masih kecil , hinata diam - diam mempelajari jutsu medis dari suatu gulungan rahasia .

Beberapa menit kemudian , Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya , wajah khawatir Hinata tergantikan dengan kelegaan .

"Yokatta, Naruto kun sudah sadar ." Ucap Hinata tulus .

"Hi-hinata chan." Gumam Naruto lirih .

Di tempat lain ...

"jadi rubah yang selalu menemaninya adalah Kyuubi no youko" Ucap yahiko .

"Itu benar Yahiko-kun ."

"Menarik" Yahiko tersenyum sinis .

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan 2 kekuatan besar sekaligus ." Ucap Yahiko .

"Tapi ada masalah Yahiko-kun ."

"Masalah ? masalah apa konan ?"

"Jika kita mengambil Kekuatan 'dia' sekarang itu akan percuma , Yahiko-kun ."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tubuh anak itu masih kecil otomatis kekuatan 'dia' juga masih terbatas , menurut gulungan yang aku baca , kekuatan 'dia' akan melonjak besar saat wadahnya berumur 16 tahun karena chakra 'dia' akan menyesuaikan mengikuti umur sang wadah ."

"Begitu rupanya , haah ~ baiklah . Kita akan tunggu sampai Uzumaki Naruto berumur 16 tahun . kalian semua panggil kembali itachi dan kisame ."

"Ha'i leader " ucap anggota aktsuki .

Naruto , kurama dan Hinata telah tiba di Rumah Hinata .

"ayo masuk Naruto-kun ."

Naruto mengangguk

"ayo kita ke ruangan tou-san ."

"Tou-san , saya pulang ." Hinata menggeser pintu kamar Hiashi .

Hiashi menatap instens ke arah Naruto , dia mempersilahkan mereka duduk di hadapanya .

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ."

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama ."

'Mereka sangat mirip' batin hiashi

"Baiklah dengarkan ceritaku , kau pasti sudah dengar moster yang berada di tubuhmu kan"

Hinata menatap diam dua orang yang sedang berbicara di hadapannya walau hatinya bertanya - tanya .

'Moster' batin Hinata

Naruto mengangguk .

"Dia adalah Dragon Gold , legenda moster paling kuat di dunia ini."

**FLASHBACK**

7 tahun yang lalu

Saat wadah terakhir dari Dragon gold meninggal , dragon gold keluar dan hampir memusnahkan dunia ini walaupun dengan chakra setengahnya . Tapi seseorang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini yaitu Minato , Namikaze minato , walikota dari kota konoha . Dia bersama istrinya rela mati dan menyegel kembali kekuatan Dragon gold ke tubuh seorang anak . Tidak ada yang tau siapakah anak itu , karena sesaat setelah kejadian, anak itu di bawa oleh rubah berekor sembilan atau Kyuubi no youko .

"Minato , bertahanlah." Hiashi menyandarkan kepala minato ke pangkuannya .

"H-hiashi , b-bisakah aku m-meminta pertolongan mu ." ucap minato .

Darah mengucur deras dari luka di tangannya . Dengan tenaga terakhirnya , minato memberikan sesuatu kepada hiashi yaitu suatu gulungan .

"B-berikan ini kepada N-naruto , anakku . A-aku yakin , dia pasti akan bertemu dengan mu nanti . S-sementara ini, B-biarkan Kyuubi, peliharaanku yang menjaganya ." ucap minato susah payah .

"K-kami percayakan N-naruto padamu , hiashi." Ucap kushina yang berada di pangkuan mikoto uchiha .

"Arigatou Hiashi , mikoto , fugaku dan kalian S-semua ." Minato dan kushina pun menutup matanya untuk selama - lamanya .

"Minato kushina" Hiruzen merasa kehilangan sekali dengan dua orang yang sudah di anggapnya anak sendiri .

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ini adalah gulungan nya Naruto ." Hiashi memberikan sebuah gulungan .

"Jangan di buka sekarang karena chakra mu belum cukup untuk membuka segel ini ." ucap hiashi lagi

"Jadi umur berapa aku sudah cukup membuka gulungan ini , Hiashi-sama"

"16 tahun dan sekarang tugas ku telah selesai , aku percayakan dunia ini padamu Naruto . Berhati - hatilah , karena kedamaian dunia ini ada di tanganmu sekarang ." Hiashi tersenyum tipis .

"Aku mengerti , Hiashi - sama . Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ."

"Baiklah dan kau , Hinata . antarkan Naruto sampai depan rumah ."

"Ha'i Tou-san , ayo Naruto-kun" Hinata agak shock saat mendengar cerita Tou-sannya , Dragon gold ? dia memang pernah mendengar moster itu tapi itu hanya legenda.

**TBC**

Kurang puas ? kurang panjang ? Gomen :(

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen telat update :D HAPPY READING MINNA **

**CHAPTER 5**

"KAU ? Darimana kau bisa masuk ." seseorang laki - laki tua menatap tajam pemuda berambut orange .

"Ah.. Kau lupa siapa aku ya , pak tua . Aku adalah Yahiko , leader akatsuki dan perlu di ingat , aku adalah seorang ninja . Aku bisa masuk dan membunuh pengawalmu dengan mudah , benar begitu Konan chan"

"ya" jawab konan singkat .

Yahiko berjalan santai ke arah laki - laki tua itu , sesekali dia merengangkan badanya yang membuat rasa takut laki - laki tua itu menjadi - jadi .

**BRUGH**

Laki - laki tua itu terjatuh dar kursinya .

"Tolong , maafkan saya , Yahiko -sama ."

Yahiko memandang sinis .

"Kau lupa , pak tua ? kau sudah melanggar kontrak kita . Bukankah seorang pembohong itu harus mati ."

Laki - laki tua itu terlonjak kaget , keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kening nya .

"M-mati ?" ucapnya lirih

"Ya , Mati . hahahahah... ayo lakukan konan chan ." Yahiko berjalan pergi .

Konan mulai mengeluarkan jutsunya dan seperti biasa..

"Aaaaaaa" Seseorang berteriak keras di malam yang sedang hujan deras itu .

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Hinata dan Naruto terdiam , mereka sekarang berada di taman kota .

"Naruto kun ." Panggil Hinata

Naruto menoleh .

"Sebentar lagi kan kita ujian Genin , apa Naruto-kun telah siap ." tanya hinata

"Aku.."

_**"Hinata, ada yang ingin bicarakan padamu" **_Tiba - tiba kurama memotong perkataan Naruto

"Hei Kurama chan , Kau..."

"Memanya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kurama -kun" tanya hinata .

"Hei , Kalian berdua..."

_**"Naruto , bisakah kau pulang duluan . Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Hinata , ini rahasia ." **_Kurama berubah ke versi Manusia

"Baru saja kalian memotong perkataan ku dan sekarang kalian menyuruhku pergi .."

"Gomen ne Naruto-kun" Hinata menunduk .

"E-eh ? tidak tidak kok Hinata chan . Yosh.. aku pulang duluan ya ." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya

"Dan kau Rubah , cepat pulang." Naruto menunjuk tajam ke arah laki - laki berambut merah tersebut .

_**"hn" **_jawab Kurama singkat

Naruto menghilang dengan shunshin nya .

"Baiklah , apa yang kau bicarakan Kurama-kun ?"

_**"Ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang Naruto , Hinata ."**_

**Skip Time**

"dasar rubah sialan . Aku kan ingin berdua'an dengan Hinata chan " Naruto duduk di sofa usang nya sambil menikmati ramen cup .

"Akh.. Bosan ." Naruto menyalakan Tv .

"_Di temukan kembali mayat yang persis dengan mayat sebelumnya yaitu terbungkus dengan kertas putih dan sekarang korbanya adalah Pengusahan terkenal bernama __**Urino Mushimo**__"_

"Akatsuki" geram Naruto

"Jadi begitu ." Hinata menggeram kesal saat mendengar cerita Kurama

Menurut pandangannya, Akatsuki adalah Kelompok terkeji yang pernah dia dengar , sebuah kelompok yang mengambil rasa bahagia seseorang . Hinata yang tergolong pemaaf, mengeram kesal, tangan putih mulusnya mengepal kuat . Kurama hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis di depan nya , tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di bibir kurama

_**"Tenanglah hinata, Naruto pasti dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan aku juga pasti selalu melindunginya. Tapi apa kau tau tujuan ku meneritakan semua ini padamu ?"**_

Hinata menatap kurama bingung , gadis berambut indigo ini menggeleng tanda dia tidak mengetahuinya .

_**"Kau adalah gadis pertama yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, aku takut akatsuki akan menjadikan mu umpan agar Naruto memberikan Dragon gold pada akatsuki ."**_

Hinata terlonjak kaget , rasa senang , khawatir, dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu . Hinata senang karena dia adalah gadis pertama yang dekat naruto tapi dia khawatir dan juga kesal saat mengetahui akatsuki mengincarnya .

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kurama-kun , kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Hinata membungkuk dan berlari pergi ke rumah nya, dia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan tidur ataupun berteriak kencang di kamar mandi(?)

**SWING**

Kurama tiba di rumah dengan shunshin, Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah kurama , blue shappire miliknya terlihat menatap penuh selidik ke arah kurama

"Kau , tadi..."

_**"Tak ada yang terjadi hanya pembicaraan biasa , sudahlah aku mau tidur." **_Kurama berubah ke versi rubah dan berjalan santai ke arah kamarnya .

"Pembicaraan biasa ? heh..." Naruto menatap sinis ke arah rubah merah tersebut

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, tangan yang mulus mengucek mata laverder tersebut . Hinata sedikit merenggangkan badanya .

"1 minggu lagi ujian genin, sebaiknya aku berlatih dengan serius" pikir hinata

Hinata beranjak dari kasur nya dan segera memulai acara paginya (memasak,mandi,sarapan,sekolah)

"Selamat pagi tou-san, Hanabi -chan, dan Neji nii-san"

"Selamat pagi Nee -san "Selamat pagi Hinata -sama " jawab Hanabi dan neji

"Hinata, kau harus merahasiakan tentang 'dia', kau tak boleh menceritakan kepada siapapun juga ." ucap hiashi tegas

Hinata menganguk .

"Cerita apa Tou-san" tanya Hanabi . Neji juga terlihat penasaran .

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat"

**Skip time **

"Ohayo Hinata -chan, kau telah siap ujian genin minggu depan ?" tanya tenten .

Hinata mengangguk ragu .

"Jangan Khawatir Hinata -chan, kau pasti bisa karena dibantu oleh pacarmu yang bodoh itu(naruto) , hahahahahah" ledek salah satu siswi .

"KAU ?" Sakura ingin memukul siswi tadi ..

"Sudahlah, Sakura -chan " Tahan Hinata

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi" usir ino .

'Kalian akan terkejut setelah mengetahui semuanya, minna .' batin hinata sinis(?)

"Ohayo Hinata -chan ." Sapa Naruto

"O-ohayo Naruto -kun ." wajah hinata memerah .

"Ah... indahnya, dunia seakan milik berdua sampai - sampai melupakan teman nya sendiri ." sindir ino .

"E-eh, ino -chan ." Semburat tipis muncul di pipi chubby hinata .

"Pagi ini memang sedang indah, Ino ." ucap Naruto polos

Semua murid sweatdrop . Bahkan Kurama tidak bisa menahan tawanya .

_**'Baka' **_batin kurama

'Dasar tidak peka' batin ino,sakura, dan tenten .

"Naruto no baka, hahahahah..." para siswa dan siswi mengejek Naruto .

"E-eh? memang benar kok ." Naruto tertawa kikuk

Hinata memandang naruto miris , sifat polos nya udah kelewatan .

"Sudahlah, ayo Naruto -kun ." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto

"Cieee , pacarnya nyelamatin tuh ." para siswa dan siswi semakin gencar saja .

Hinata menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan, dia membawa naruto ke atap . Wajahnya terlihat SANGAT merah, coba bayangkan? seorang Hyuuga Hinata menarik tangan seorang LAKI - LAKI . untung saja, laki - laki di depannya ini SANGAT tidak peka akan keadaan .

"Naruto -kun" Hinata menatap aneh naruto yang wajah nya memerah .

"Kau sakit Naruto -kun" Hinata menempelkan telapak tanganya ke kening Naruto .

Kurama menatap malas Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah, rubah itu melompat turun dari leher naruto . Kurama berdiri di di hadapan mereka

**"**_**Hinata, Apa kau mau ikut kami setelah pulang sekolah ? ." **_ucap Kurama

"eh ? Memang nya ada apa, kurama -kun ?" tanya Hinata bingung .

Kurama menghela napas nya sesaat .

_**"Aku ingin melatih mu, Hinata. karena sekarang Akatsuki mengincarmu ."**_ Angin berhembus pelan, Hinata mengangguk sedangkan Naruto terlihat shock .

"A-apa Maksudmu, Kurama -chan ?" ucap Naruto geram .

_**"Kau lupa Naruto, saat pertandingan terakhirmu dengan akatsuki. Bukankah Hinata berada disana, jadi akatsuki itu pasti mengincar orang terdekatmu . orang terdekatmu kan hanya Hinata dan aku ." **_ucap Kurama

"Akatsuki sialan, aku pasti menghancurkan kalian ." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal . Sudah cukup dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan sekarang ada yang mengincar orang yang dicintainya? tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi .

Hinata menatap miris Naruto yang sedang terselut emosi itu, hinata menggengam tangan naruto yang terkepal, Naruto menatap hinata .

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan di tangkap semudah itu . Naruto -kun pasti melindungi ku kan." ucap hinata lembut, dia tersenyum manis

"pasti, aku akan melindungi mu , hinata -chan" hinata membalas gengaman hinata

Kurama tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto dan hinata, wajah rubahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu .

_**"Kau perempuan yang sangat baik hinata, pantas saja naruto jatuh cinta dan rela berkorban untukmu. Haah ~ dasar remaja" **_Ucap Kurama

Hinata dan Naruto melewati pelajaran dengan baik. sampai kerumah pun, Naruto dan Kurama tidak menemukan tanda - tanda akatsuki .

_**'Aneh' **_Batin kurama .

Hinata dan Kurama berlatih di hutan kematian, sedangkan Naruto hanya menonton dari belakang pohon.

_**"Perkembangan mu cukup pesat Hinata, aku kagum padamu ." **_ucap Kurama tulus .

"Arigatou, Kurama-kun" Ucap hinata .

Naruto melompat ke arah mereka, Hinata cukup terkejut, pipi chubby nya memerah .

_**"Sepertinya kau butuh latihan tambahan hinata ." **_ucap kurama

"T-tambahan ? maksudnya ?" ucap hinata bingung .

Sedangkan kurama hanya tersenyum misterius.

"N-naruto -kun" Hinata terpaku,

Baru beberapa menit tadi, kurama berbisik ke Naruto dan tiba - tiba Naruto memeluknya, SANGAT erat .

**Flashback**

_**"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto" **_bisik kurama

"ada apa, kurama -chan ?" tanya Naruto

_**"Setelah ini, peluk Hinata, Naruto" **_Semburat tipis menghiashi pipi naruto

"A-apa M-mak.."

_**"Sudahlah, jangan tanya - tanya apapun, Naruto . ini demi latihan Hinata ." **_bisik Kurama

Mendengar perkataan kurama yang terakhir, naruto mengiyakan saja . toh, tak ada ruginya bagi Naruto, hehehe.. (dasar mesum kau Naruto _)

**Flashback end**

_**"Ini adalah teknik penyembuhan mental, kau tau kan apa kekurangan terbesarmu Hinata" **_Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto mengiyakan .

_**"Pemalu, itu adalah kekurangan terbesarmu, mulai sekarang sebelum latihan yang lain . Kau harus berlatih menghilangkan pemalu itu Hinata" **_Hinata mengangguk

"T-tapi Bagaimana Cara..."

_**"dengan bantuan naruto" **_jawab kurama

Naruto yang sedang 'menikmati' pelukannya, terkejut

"Bantuanku?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata .

Kurama menghela napas melihat naruto yang dari tadi tidak melepas pelukannya,

_**'Dasar mesum' **_batin kurama

_**"Lepaskan hinata dulu naruto" **_ucap kurama .

dengan SANGAT tak rela, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap kurama . Di sampingnya, Hinata juga berdiri walau dengan wajah memerah .

_**"Hinata kan pemalu dengan laki - laki, sedangkan Naruto laki - laki . tunggu, apa kau laki - laki Naruto ?" **_Tanya Kurama

Muncul perempatan di kening Naruto, sedangkan hinata terkikik geli .

_**"tenanglah Naruto, aku cuma bercanda ." **_Kurama sweatdrop melihat wajah kesal Naruto .

_**"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai latihannya lagi Hinata, Naruto kau juga ikut."**_

"Ha'i"

**TBC**

Gomen jika chapter ini cukup membosankan, pertarungan nya juga dikit :(

saya tidak terlalu bisa mengolah cerita action, heheh.. tolong dimakulumi jika pertarungannya tidak seru :(

Yosh... di tunggu REVIEW nya Minna,, Arigatou ..

kependekan?nggak seru? gomen :)


	6. Chapter 6

**INFO**

Sebelum di beritakan adanya ujian genin, umur mereka masih 7 tahun . tapi mulai chapter 5(saat ujian genin diberitakan), umur mereka udah 12 tahun(?) . Gomenasai atas kesalahan author ini ya :( jika masih ada tulisan 7 tahun di chapter 5, sekali lagi maaf ya :(

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Waktu : 22.00_

Waktu yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tahunan melompat - lompat di atap rumah bersama anjing kesayangannya, rambut cokelatnya bergerak tertiup angin. Udara yang dingin, membuat anak kecil itu merapatkan kembali jaket cokelat kesayangannya, anak itu merutuki kaa -chan nya yang membuat dia harus merasa kedinginan seperti ini .

"_Haatching_" Kiba (nama anak tadi) bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dasar kaa -chan , hanya demi barang - barang ini, aku di suruh menjelajahi supermarket yang masih buka . _haatching_ " Kiba menenteng plastik putih di tangannya .

"Sankyu ne, akamaru . kau mau menemaniku ." kiba menoleh ke arah anjing putihnya . "guuk" jawab akamaru

Tiba - tiba duo makhluk ini berhenti di salah satu atap rumah, penciuman tajam mereka merasakan chakra kuat dari lorong gang sepi di sana . kiba menoleh ke arah akamaru, secepat kilat mereka telah bersembunyi .

Seorang laki - laki berambut orange menatap dingin mayat di depannya, di samping nya perempuan berambut biru gelap juga menatap sama seperti laki - laki itu .

"16 tahun ya , haah ~ itu terlalu lama , benar kan konan -chan ?" tanya yahiko

Konan mengangguk .

"Terserah lah, ayo kita pergi ."

**SWING**

duo manusia tadi menghilang di tengah malam . Kiba terlonjak kaget, di lihatnya akamaru mengigil hebat, akamaru memang bisa mendeteksi kekuatan seseorang dari tekanan chakra nya .

"Ayo akamaru, kita harus menceritakan ini ke nii-san dan kaa -chan" Kiba memeluk akamaru

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

Di sebuah rumah di tengah - tengah kota konoha, seorang gadis berambut pink menatap haru kotak cokelat berwarna biru gelap dan berpita pink di depannya .

"Aku harap, sasuke -kun menyukai ini . hihihih..." Sakura memasukkan kotak tersebut ke tas pink nya dengan hati - hati .

"Sakura, cepat berangkat . Kau tak mau terlambat kan ." Teriak Kaa -chan sakura.

"baik, Kaa -chan ."

Sementara di tempat lain ...

Di sebuah toko bunga, seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap kotak cokelat di depannya

"Sasuke -kun, i'm coming ." Ino tertawa geli, dia memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam tasnya

Kalian semua pasti bertanya, kenapa mereka sibuk dengan manisan berwarna cokelat tersebut . ya, karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang atau hari valentine.

**SHINOBI KONOHA .**

"Kyaaa Sasuke -kun" Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya langsung di suduhi kotak cokelat dari para fans nya .

Anak kecil berambut raven tersebut menatap datar mereka dan berlalu pergi ke kursi nya .

"enak nya ya di beri cokelat" anak kecil bertubuh besar itu menatap iri sasuke

"Kau itu hanya mau cokelat nya saja kan chouji" shikamaru menguap lebar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya .

Sedangkan di pojok kelas, seorang gadis menatap gelisah kotak cokelat bewarna orange dan berpita lavender . gadis berambut indigo itu sesekali melirik pintu kelas dan beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu dapat bernapas lega .

"Ohayo Naruto" kiba menyapa naruto yang datang .

"Ohayo kiba, ohayo chouji, dan er.. ohayo shikamaru"

Naruto berjalan ke arah kursinya dan menoleh sebentar ke arah hinata, naruto tersenyum, hinata membalas senyuman .

"Hinata, bolehkah aku minjam pulpen mu sebentar" tanya kiba

"em.. tentu boleh" Hinata menyerahkan pulpen nya .

Latihan menghilangkan sifat pemalunya bersama kurama dalam 1 minggu ini berjalan mulus, sekarang dia tidak malu lagi jika di dekat laki - laki dengan jarak dekat . ya, walaupun jika naruto sedang mengoda nya, sikap pemalunya kambuh lagi .

Seorang pemuda dengan luka di hidungnya masuk, semua murid diam .

"Em.. baiklah, kalian pasti tau bahwa hari ini akan diadakan ujian genin, jadi kalian bersiap - siaplah. Oh ya, besok akan ada pengumuman siapa Best Rookie of the year . baiklah saya permisi dulu" iruka berjalan pergi

Para murid berbisik - bisik, menebak siapa Best Rookie tahun ini .

"Aku yakin Sasuke -kun lah yang akan memenangkannya ." Salah seorang siswi berdiri .

"iya, aku setuju" para SFN(sasuke fans club) ikut berdiri .

"Hei, kalian jangan beranggapan seperti itu dulu, belum tentu kan ." Ucap kiba .

"Hei, Anjing . Memangnya siapa lagi selain sasuke -kun yang hebat di sini . apa mungkin menurutmu Naruto no baka itu yang akan terpilih , hahahah" gelak tawa memenuhi kelas .

Naruto hanya bisa diam saja sedangkan kurama menggeram kesal melihat temannya di hina, begitu juga dengan hinata, rasanya dia ingin mematahkan leher siswi tadi .

**"Sepertinya ini saatnya kau menunjukkan sedikit kekuatanmu itu Naruto ." **bisik kurama

Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan .

"Tak usah marah begitu, kurama -chan . aku tak apa" Naruto mengelus pelan bulu merah kurama .

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Ujian genin pun di mulai, penilaian ada 3 tahap . pertama adalah Melempar Shuriken yang kedua adalah membuat 1 bunshin dan yang terakhir adalah mengeluarkan jurus masing - masing .

**Tahap Pertama .**

Sasuke berjalan ke tengah lapangan, teriakan - teriakan SFN bersahutan .

"yang semangat Sasuke -kun, aku yakin kamu bisa ." teriak ino

"Ganbate, sasuke -kun" teriak Sakura

Sasuke memfokuskan diri dan hampir semua shuriken menancap dengan sukses tapi tidak dengan 1 shuriken . para SFN meneriaki keberhasilan sasuke .

Sekarang adalah giliran naruto, tidak seperti sasuke, Para murid berbisik menjelek - jelekan dia. Kurama yang sedang berada di pelukan hinata hanya bisa menggeram kesal, begitu juga dengan hinata .

"Aku yakin si baka itu, luput semua" bisik salah satu siswa

"hahah... kau benar" bisik yang lain .

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris, dia mulai memfokuskan diri .

**SET SET SET**

Para Rookie -minus hinata-, iruka, dan juri menganga lebar .

Semua lemparan Naruto mengenai target, dengan santainya dia kembali ke barisan menemui hinata dan kurama yang terkikik geli melihat ekspresi semua orang .

**Hasil Akhir**

Shikamaru nara : 8 shuriken

Sasuke uchiha : 9 shuriken

Naruto uzumaki : 10 shuriken (sempurna)

Hinata Hyuuga : 7 shuriken

Sakura Haruno : 5 shuriken

Ino Yamanaka : 5 shuriken

Kiba inuzuka : 6 shuriken

Choji Akimichi : 4 Shuriken

Shino Aburame : 7 Shuriken

**TAHAP KEDUA**

Semua Murid dapat melewatinya dengan mudah

**TAHAP KETIGA**

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalanya yaitu _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_

Shikamaru dengan _Kagemaneno jutsu_

Naruto maju dengan santai, seperti biasa para murid mengolok - ngolonya .

"Pasti tadi cuma kebetulan, iya kan."

"iya iya benar, mana mungkin si baka itu melempar dengan mulus"

Naruto menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan .

_"Wind Release : X mind cutter"_ Angin deras berbentuk X tersebut menebang pohon dengan bentuk X pula(?)

Semua orang pun cengo.

"Sejak kapan dia belajar jutsu tinggi seperti itu ." Sang walikota, hiruzen sarutobi menatap naruto tak percaya .

"jutsu yang hebat Naruto" ucap sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade senju

Semua murid menatap kagum,kesal,iri kepada naruto .

"Seberapa kuat kau, Naruto" Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat seseorang dapat menyainginya .

"jutsu yang hebat, Naruto -kun" ucap hinata .

"ayolah, hinata -chan . Kau kan sudah sering melihat jutsu itu saat kita tanding berdua" ucap Naruto sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk .

Tahap ketiga pun berlanjut sampai dengan Shino yang terakhir .

Setelah ujian genin tadi selesai, para murid di persilahkan pulang untuk istirahat . tetapi tidak dengan Naruto,hinata dan,Kurama . mereka kembali berlatih ke hutan kematian .

"Akatsuki kembali membunuh orang ." ucap hinata

"hn , siapa lagi korbannya," tanya naruto

"Hanya orang biasa, tak punya pangkat apapun" ucap hinata

_**"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian fokus berlatih. Oh ya, Hinata, kau harus lebih mengembangkan jutsu baru mu itu." **_ucap kuama

"Ha'i Kurama -kun"

Naruto menatap bingung hinata .

"Jutsu baru? jutsu apa hinata ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dapat memanupulasi bunga lavender, Naruto -kun" (jutsu nya sama dengan konan, bedanya konan dapat memanupulasi kertas .)

"_Lavender release: wrapping technique"_ Bunga lavender keluar dari tangan hinata dan membungkus batu di depannya .

"wah.. sugoi ." Puji naruto .

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Seseorang bocah berambut raven menatap langit dari balkon rumahnya . Mata black onxy nya terlihat penuh kebencian .

'Itachi' batin sasuke geram .

"Woy, Sasuke ." Seseorang memanggil dari bawah .

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah, terlihat anak berumur 12 tahunan berambut pirang, bermata shapphire blue, dan jangan lupa cengiran lebarnya .

"Hn" ucap sasuke datar .

**TAP**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto telah berada di samping Sasuke. Anak berambut model pantat ayam itu menoleh kaget .

"K-kau? bagaimana bisa..?" Ucap sasuke kaget

"Heheh... terkejut ya" Naruto menggaruk pipinya .

Sasuke kembali ke sikap cool nya, matanya memandang datar Naruto

"hn"

"tidak ."

"Hei, ayolah . aku punya berita dan barang bagus untukmu. Bagaimana tertarik ." tawar Naruto .

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto dan hinata telah menyelesaikan latihannya, mereka berdua meng'istirahatkan diri di salah satu pohon dengan kurama yang tidur di tengah - tengah mereka .

"Naruto -kun sudah dengar tentang Sasuke," Naruto mengangguk

"Aku agak kasihan denganya, bukankah dia tidak jauh beda denganmu Naruto -kun . "

"hm.. Kau benar, hinata -chan . Tapi aku masih beruntung dari pada dia, sejak kecil aku telah memiliki Kurama dan walikota -sama di sampingku ." Ucap Naruto lirih

"Maukah Naruto -kun berteman dengan dia, bukankah lebih seru jika banyak orang ." pinta hinata .

"Kau benar Hinata -chan . haah~ aku sangat prihatin, nii-san nya adalah anggota akatsuki ."

"Uchiha itachi ya. haah ~ tapi sasuke adalah anak yang kuat. Aku mempunyai firasat, dia pasti akan menjadi ninja yang hebat nanti ." ucap hinata .

'ya, kau benar hinata -chan . Kuat dengan balas dendam nya .' batin Naruto miris

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, ayolah." Pinta Naruto

'Sebaiknya aku terima saja, aku cukup bosan selalu di rumah .' batin sasuke

"Hn , ayo"

**Skip~**

"Ohayo, Sasuke -kun" Naruto membawa sasuke ke rumahnya . Hinata langsung menyambut mereka

"hn." jawab sasuke .

"Kurama -chan . Mana minumannya ." teriak Naruto

Muncul perempatan di kening Kurama(versi manusia) , dia sekarang sedang membuat minuman di dapur .

_**'Dasar bocah tengik, awas saja kau .'**_Batin kurama

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Kurama -kun. " Hinata mengangkat pring yang berisi makanan .

_**"Kau angkat piring itu ." **_Kurama membawa nampan berisi minuman

"Jadi, apa maksudmu Naruto . Berita apa itu ." tanya sasuke to the point .

"santai saja sasuke, seseorang akan menceritakan berita itu ."

"Makanan datang" ucap hinata, dia duduk di sebelah Naruto .

_**"Sasuke uchiha ya,perkenalkan namaku Kurama . Aku teman Naruto dan Hinata ." **_Kurama duduk di samping Naruto juga (posisinya Naruto di tengah - tengah hina dan kura)

"hn."

_**"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang seorang uchiha itachi"**_

Sasuke tertegun, matanya memandang tajam Kurama

"ceritakan semuanya" ucap sasuke dingin .

Kurama menghela napas sesaat, pikirannya teringat dengan kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu .

**FLASHBACK .**

Kurama(versi manusia) berjalan santai, dia membawa plastik penuh ramen .

_**"Dasar Naruto, menyuruhku membeli ramen sebanyak ini ."**_

Kurama memasuki gang sempit, rambut merahnya bergerak - gerak tertiup angin, tiba - tiba dia berhenti . Mata merah vertikalnya menyimpit melihat seseorang berbicara di lorong - lorong gelap .

"Aku akan menemui itachi untuk menyuruhnya membunuh anggota klannya tersebut, jadi tugas kalian menemaniku " ucap danzo .

"Ha'i Danzo -sama ." mereka semua menghilang dari lorong tersebut tanpa menyadari ada yang mengintai mereka

_**'Klan Uchiha ya? hm.. sepertinya aku punya kegiatan sebelum pulang . Tunggu ramen mu sebentar ya Naruto' **_Batin kurama menyerigai . sedetik kemudian dia menghilang dari gang tersebut .

"Jadi kau mengerti kan itachi, aku harap kau lebih memilih konoha dari pada klanmu" ucap danzo

"Saya mengerti danzo -sama tapi bisakah anda menjaga adik saya, saya tidak sanggup membunuhnya ." jawab itachi sendu

"Akan aku pikirkan ."

Semntara itu di ruang walikota

"APA ?" kau sudah gila ya, itachi . Kita bisa melewati ini dengan kepala dingin tanpa harus memusnahkan klan uchiha ." ucap sang walikota, hiruzen sarutobi

"tidak, walikota -sama . ini sudah keputusannya saya . Tapi sebagai permintaan saya yang terakhir, bisakah anda menjaga adik saya, saya tidak sanggup membunuh nya ." ucap itachi

"Haah ~ baiklah . Tapi aku harap kau mau berubah pikiran itachi ."

Kurama melihat semua, keteguhan seorang uchiha itachi yang rela membunuh klan nya untuk melindungi konoha .

_**"Kau memang hebat itachi. Mungkin aku akan membantu melatih adikmu sebagai penghargaan atas kehebatanmu itu, itachi" **_Kurama menghilang dari persembunyiannya .

**FLASHBACK END**

Sasuke terdiam, otak jenius nya memikirkan tiap - tiap perkataan kurama . Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka tak menyangka bahwa itachi memang sangat baik .

"Sasuke" Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sasuke

"Dobe" ucap sasuke lirih

"APA? DOBE , hei, aku sudah baik - baik menceritakan ini untukmu . dasar TEME" Naruto berdiri dari sofa nya

"Kau berisik DOBE ." ucap sasuke lirih

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto,

"Tapi hinata -chan, dia..." Naruto meneguk liurnya dengan susah, tatapan tajam hinata langsung membuat tubuhnya kaku .

"Duduk Naruto -kun" Hinata tersenyum mengerikan .

"Ha-ha'i" Naruto duduk dengan hati - hati

Kurama terkikik geli melihat ketakutan Naruto, keringat dingin membanjiri naruto . Kurama agak bangga mengetahui latihannya bersama hinata membuahkan hasil .

'Dasar rubah, apa yang dia lakukan kepada hinata -chan' Naruto melirik hinata yang kembali tersenyum manis kepadanya .

Naruto agak miris melihat sasuke yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong .

"Jangan membenci konoha, Teme. Jangan membuat pengorbanan nii-san mu sia - sia ,Lindungi konoha dan bawa pulang itachi, Teme" Ucap Naruto

_**"itu benar Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau bisa berlatih dengan naruto dan hinata ."**_ucap kurama

"Pasti akan seru jika berlatih bersama, benarkan Naruto -kun" tanya hinata .

"Ha-ha'i" Naruto masih agak takut dengan sifat hinata .

"Arigatou, dobe, kurama, dan hinata . Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku butuh istirahat ."

"Yosh, aku akan mengantarmu" Naruto langsung memegang tangan sasuke dan shunshin ke rumah sasuke .

"Aku tak menyangka, orang yang bernama danzo itu sangat mengerikan" ucap hinata sedangkan Kurama hanya mengangguk .

**TBC**

**PERLU DI INGAT KAN SEKALI LAGI !**

Sebelum di beritakan adanya _**ujian genin**_, umur mereka masih _**7 tahun **_. tapi mulai _**chapter 5(saat ujian genin diberitakan), **_umur mereka _**udah 12 tahun(?) **_. Gomenasai atas kesalahan author ini ya :( jika masih ada _**tulisan 7 tahun di chapter 5**_, sekali lagi maaf ya :(

oh ya, buat yang me review, gomen ne gak bisa di balas, tapi jika ada yang bertanya (seperti tentang pairing kemarin) author usaha'in dibalas kok :)

Selesai.. fiuh.. *lap keringat .

Tolong hargai kerja keras saya ya dengan men review . Arigatou

yang mau bertanya, silahkan men review .

Kurang panjang? kurang puas? gomen :(


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Jam 05.00**

Di sebuah rumah, laki - laki berambut raven bermata onixy terbangun dari tidurnya, rasa lelah nya hilang begitu juga dengan tujuannya selama ini .

Sasuke yang baru telah lahir dengan tujuan nya membunuh orang bernama danzo dan membawa itachi pulang .

"Nii-san, tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menjadi kuat untuk membawa mu pulang dan aku juga akan melindungi desa yang sangat kau cintai ini ." Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke pemandangan konoha pagi, senyum tipis terukir di bibir kecilnya.

sementara itu ..

"Pagi hanabi -chan ." Hinata menyapa adiknya yang baru saja turun dari kamar atas .

"Pagi juga hinata-nee ." sapa balik hanabi ,

Hanabi meminum air putih di sisi nee -san nya tersebut .

"Bagaimana dengan kabar konohamaru -chan ?" tanya hinata

"Uhuk..uhuk" hanabi tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dadakan nee -sannya,semburat tipis muncul di pipi hanabi

"Apa - apa'an sih hinata -nee . aku kan masih kecil" ucap hanabi gugup

Hinata terkikik geli melihat adik kesayangan nya tersebut malu .

"Nee -san cuma menanyakan keadaan konohamaru, apa hubungannya dengan hanabi -chan yang masih kecil . ahh.. apa jangan - jangan..." Hinata menatap adiknya penuh selidik .

"E-eh, sudahlah" Hanabi memukul pelan nee -sanya dan berlari pergi

Hinata semakin terkikik geli .

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**TAKK TAKK**

Di suatu rumah, seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat serius memotong - motong sayuran di depannya . Celemek yang dikenakannya kotor terkena saus tomat .

_**"Haah ~ Kenapa hidup ku harus seperti ini, aku pasti di tertawakan oleh siluman lain jika mereka tahu seorang Kyuubi no youko memasak di dapur." **_Kurama menghentakkan pisau dengan kasar .

_**"Dan hei, dimana bocah itu, astaga dia enak sekali bisa tidur . NARUTO!"**_ Kurama berlari ke kamar Naruto dan menghempaskan pintu dengan kasar .

Naruto segera melompat dari kasur karena terkejut, dengan malas dia membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang menghempaskan pintu - yang baru saja di perbaiki-

"K-kura..., HEI RUBAH BODOH ! bisa kau tidak mendobrak pintu ku yang baru saja di perbaiki kemarin . hah ?" Naruto mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya .

"CEPAT MANDI DAN SEKOLAH ! bukankah hari ini pembagian the best rookie of the year" Teriak Kurama tak kalah sengit

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah di tekuk. Rubah yang berjalan di sampingnya juga terlihat kesal . Rupanya mereka sedang betengkar .

"Ohayo er.. Naruto -kun Kurama -kun" Hinata memandang bingung ke dua orang berbeda rambut tersebut .

"Hn.. ohayo" ucap mereka bersamaan .

"Ohayo" Sasuke menautkan alis melihat naruto dan kurama yang memalingkan mukanya

"Em.. Sasuke -kun , sepertinya mereka betengkar." bisik hinata .

"Haah~ sudahlah, ayo kita jalan dobe, kurama -san, dan hinata -chan" Sasuke telah menganggap ketiga orang di hadapannya sebagai sahabat

"Ayo" Hinata mengangkat kurama ke rangkulannya .

Naruto yang melihat itu semakin memandang kesal kurama .

"Hei hei, Hinata -chan"

3 orang dan 1 rubah berjalan santai ke akademi mereka . tidak ada pembicaraan dari mereka, hanya terdengar jejak langkah sepatu dan kebisingan kota konoha . Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di kelas mereka.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke -kun" Para siswi menatap bingung, sejak kapan sasuke berangkat bersama Naruto dan hinata .

"Hei, Hinata . kenapa sasuke -kun berangkat bersama kau" Seorang siswi memandang tajam hinata di ikuti yang lain .

"Memangnya kenapa ? salah ? sasuke -kun dan Naruto -kun adalah sahabat ku ." ucap hinata enteng . Para murid terdiam, seorang gadis hyuuga yang terkenal dengan pemalunya berbicara tanpa beban seperti itu.

"KAU !"

"Diam ." seorang pemuda dengan luka di hidungnya berteriak keras membuat semua murid diam .

"Baiklah sensei akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi the best rookie of the year dan dia adalah..."

'Sasuke -kun'batin semua siswi .

"Naruto, uzumaki Naruto" Semua murid cengo-minus sasuke dan hinata-

"APA ?"

Iruka hanya menatap malas muridnya yang terkejut luar biasa

"Tapi sensei..." seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya .

"Cukup, sensei akan membagikan tim kalian ."

Semua murid mulai diam kembali .

(udah tau kan urutan nya? skip aja ya .)

Semua siswi menatap iri sakura yang satu kelompok dengan sasuke .

'Tidak satu kelompok dengan naruto -kun dan sasuke -kun ya .' batin hinata sedih .

Naruto yang mengetahui kesedihan hinata, memberi cengiran lebar khas nya . Sedangkan kurama telah tidur di pangkuan hinata dengan nyaman .

Semua tim telah di jemput dengan pembimbing mereka masing - masing kecuali tim 7 dan 8 .

"Kau belum di jemput ya ? hinata -chan" tanya Naruto

Hinata mengangguk, dia mengelus pelan bulu kurama .

Sedangkan Naruto menatap kesal rubah miliknya tersebut.

'Sejak kapan, rubah bodoh itu dekat sekali dengan hinata' Batin Naruto

Pintu kelas akademi di geser menampilkan kurenai .

"Tim 8, ikut aku." tanya nya singkat .

"yosh.. kita pergi. ayo hinata, shino ." Kiba keluar duluan di ikuti akamaru .

"hm" shino keluar juga .

"Aku pergi duluan ya" dengan terpaksa, kurama berpindah posisi ke naruto .

"Jaa Naruto -kun, sasuke -kun , dan sakura -chan" hinata berlari pergi

"Jaa Hinata -chan" ucap naruto .

"hn" ucap sasuke dengan senyuman tipis .

Sedari tadi, sakura merasa aneh dengan hinata, naruto, dan sasuke . Mereka bertiga memang terlihat dekat . ya, walaupun sasuke tidak seheboh naruto dalam menanggapi perkataan hinata, tapi laki - laki berambut raven itu tetap memberi perhatian kepada hinata walaupun sedikit .

3 jam kemudian, tim 7 di jemput dengan pembimbing super telat , hatake kakashi.

Mereka berempat berkumpul di atap .

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian ." ucap sang sensei .

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan diri sensei dulu." ucap sakura ramah.

"Aku ya? Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku takkan mengatakan pada kalian apa yang ku suka dan tidak ."

"E=eh" Naruto,sasuke,sakura sweetdrop

"Aku tak punya impian, sedangkan hobiku aku punya banyak" ucap kakashi

Naruto, sakura, sauke kembali sweetdrop

"Yah, pada akhirnya kita hanya tau namanya."ucap sakura, dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kalian ." ucap kakashi

"Namaku Naruto uzumaki, apa yang kusuka adalah makan ramen, yang tak kusuka adalah menunggu 3 menit ramen matang . hobiku adalah berlatih bersama teme dan hinata -chan, dan impianku adalah menjadi pelindung kota ini seperti hiruzen jii-san" ucap Naruto .

Kakashi hanya tersenyum .

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, apa yang kusuka maksudku yang kusuka adalah em..em.." sakura melirik sasuke

"...Dan hobiku adalah maksudku impianku" sakura kembali melirik sasuke

"...Kyaaaaa" Sakura berteriak histeris

"Dan? apa yang tak kau suka ?" tanya kakashi

"Naruto" Sakura memincingkan matanya ke arah naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan

"Gadis seusiaya memang lebih tertarik pada cinta daripada jurus ninja ." ucap kakashi sweetdrop .

"Namaku Sasuke uchiha, aku punya banyak hal yang tak kusuka, hobiku berlatih dengan dobe dan hinata -chan . dan impianku maksudku ambisiku adalah membunuh seseorang dan membawa pulang seseorang ." ucap sasuke cool

Naruto tersenyum

"Bagus, kalian memang memiliki ciri khas masing _ masing. oke, besok kita akan melakukan misi" ucap kakashi

"siap, misi seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"Latihan bertahan hidup" ucap kakashi menyeringai

"Mengapa kita melakukan latihan? kami kan sudah latihan di akademi?" sakura mengancungkan tangannya .

"Ini bukan latihan biasa dari 27 orang yang lulus hanya sembilan yang kuakui sebagai genin dan sisanya akan di kembalikan ke akademi . ini adalah latihan dengan tingkat kegagalan 66%" ucap kakashi lengkap dengan seringai yang di sembunyikannya di balik masker .

Sakura ketakutan sedangkan Naruto dan sasuke menyeringai .

"Ah.. sebaiknya kalian tidak sarapan karena aku akan mebuat kalian memuntahkan kembali sarapan kalian . baiklah besok kumpul jam 05.00 di tempat latihan tim 7 . jaa" kakashi menghilang dengan shunshin nya .

"Bagaimana ini..."

"Jaa " Naruto dan sasuke menghilang dengan shunshin meninggalkan sakura sendirian .

Sakura cengo .

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di hutan kematian, terlihat hinata sedang asik berlatih menggunakan byakugan .

"Ohayo Hinata -chan, kau sudah lama menunggu ya ." sapa naruto, tiba - tiba kurama melompat dari pundak naruto dan berlari ke arah hinata

'Sebenarnya majikan kurama -san siapa sih?'batin sasuke bingung .

"ohayo kurama -kun, naruto -kun, dan sasuke -kun" Hinata mengelus pelan bulu merah kurama.

"Hei Apa -apa'an kau rubah bodoh" Ucap Naruto geram .

Kurama hanya menatap sebentar Naruto .

_**"Tangan hinata sangat lembut menyentuh bulu ku, tak seperti mu SANGAT kasar . Hei kau lupa ya, semua bangsa kucing suka bulu nya di belai dengan lembut dan rubah adalah bangsa kucing ." **_Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut sambil membelai kembali bulu kurama .

Naruto semakin geram .

"haah~ sudahlah, ayo kita latihan ." ucap sasuke menengahi .

**TBC**

Gomen telat update .

oh, iya tadi ada yang nanya tentang gulungan kan . ini jawabannya ..

**JAWABAN REVIEW PERTANYAAN .**

Kekuatan dragon gold yang ada di tubuh Naruto hanya setengah . dan setengah nya lagi ada pada raja dewa (baca chapter 4 paling atas)

Gulungan yang di beri hiashi itu fungsinya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan dragon gold yang setengah (seperti gulungan saat naruto ingin mengendalikan kyuubi) .

kalau ingin lebih jelasnya, baca aja chapter selanjut - selanjut nya . Nanti akan di beberkan kok(kalau author nya ingat) :D

Kurang panjang?kurang puas? gomen :D


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : Shinobi Konoha**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : Naruto U , Kyuubi/kurama , Hinata H**

**GENRE : Adventure/Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana jika di konoha masa depan masih ada shinobi bahkan sekolah khusus ninja pun ada ? ikuti kisah Naruto dan teman - temanya selama bersekolah di sana .**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 8**

Di suatu pagi yang bahkan matahari belum muncul, 3 orang anak berbeda rambut berjalan dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Ohayo" Sakura mengucek - ngucek matanya .

"Ohayo" Naruto berjalan sambil tidur, dibahunya kurama sedang tidur enak .

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di tempat latihan tim 7, Naruto yang telah menebak bagaimana sensei nya tersebut, kembali melanjutkan tidur dengan kurama di sisinya sedangkan sasuke hanya diam duduk di sampingnya .

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Waktu berjalan cepat, tanpa terasa matahari telah berada di atas mereka.

"HI, kalian selamat pagi"

"KAU TERLAMBAT" teriak Naruto dan sakura

"Tadi ada seekor kucing hitam melintas di depanku..."

Naruto,sasuke,sakura bengong

"Ehem..baiklah" Kakashi berjalan ke arah jam weker .

"Latihan hari ini adalah mengambil lonceng dariku sebelum makan siang, siapa yang tak mendapatkan lonceng akan di ikat di sana dan tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang dan aku akan makan siang di depanmu" ucap kakashi sadis

"Jadi itu alasannya dia melarang kita sarapan" Naruto,sasuke,dan sakura memegangi perutnya .

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng?" tanya sakura

"Setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan di ikat di situ dan orang itu akan di kembalikan ke academy . Kalian takkan mendapatkan ini kalau tak menyerang dengan niat membunuh . Baiklah MULAI ." 3 orang tersebut segera menghilang kecuali kurama yang duduk santai di salah satu pohon .

_**"Jangan sampai kalah, Naruto"**_

kakashi mengeluarkan buku nista nya, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan datang jika meremehkan duo kuning-raven .

"Aku mengerti Naruto" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti .

"Apa itu akan berhasil Naruto?" tanya sakura ragu .

sedangkan naruto mengangguk menenangkan, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan(kode) dan sasuke maupun sakura menghilang dari sisi naruto .

sakura meleparkan shuriken ke arah kakashi tapi dengan mudah kakashi menangkapnya, dia pun berlari dari tempat persembunyian nya yg tadi .

Kakashi melompat dari serangan shuriken dadakan dari belakangnya.

"Refleks yang bagus, kakashi -sensei" ucap naruto lengkap dengan seringainya .

'sejak kapan dia disana, hm.. jadi shuriken tadi adalah pengalih.' batin kakashi

"sekarang" ucap sasuke yang berada di samping naruto

_"wind release: great wind" _Naruto mengeluarkan angin berskala besar .

_"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" _Tak tanggung - tanggung, sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu elemen apinya .

jutsu elemen gabungan mengarah ke kakashi

"sejak kapan mereka menguasai jutsu tingkat tinggi itu ?, seharusnya chakra mereka belum cukup"

"_Water release: big waves" _Muncul gelombang besar menghamtam jutsu elemen mematikan tersebut, asap tebal memenuhi tempat latihan tim 7

"gomen kakashi -sensei" sebuah tangan meraih lonceng dengan cepat .

Asap tebal menipis menampilkan sasuke, sakura, dan naruto yang memegang lonceng.

"misi selesai" Naruto memberikan kedua loncengnya ke sakura dan sasuke .

"Tapi Naruto., kau..."

"jelaskan pada mereka, kakashi -sensei" ucap naruto memotong perkataan sakura.

Kakashi menghela napas sesaat.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadari nya ya? Naruto"

Sasuke dan sakura menatap bingung naruto dan kakashi.

"Tujuan dari latihan ini adalah bla bla bla..." (udah tau kan, heheh)

**Shinobi konoha**

Di sebuah rumah khas tatanan jepang, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berlatih dengan kakak dan adiknya .

"Jurus yang hebat, Hinata -sama . Darimana anda belajar memanipulasi bunga lavender ?" tanya Neji . Hiashi yang tak jauh dari mereka juga menatap hinata penasaran .

"Saya berlatih keras, nii -san" jawab hinata bohong .

Hei, dia tak mungkin bilang berlatih bersama rubah ekor sembilan kan?

Neji dan hanabi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah latihan hari ini cukup, istirahatlah" Hiashi berjalan pergi

"Ha'i"

Hinata memilih berjalan keluar dari pada istirahat, dia mengunjungi toko buku langganan nya .

"Selamat datang, E-eh? Hinata -chan." sapa Suki(OC)

"Ohayo suki -chan, lama tak bertemu ."sapa hinata ramah

"Mau beli buku baru ya?" Hinata mengangguk

"Apa ada buku tentang sejarah konoha, suki -chan ?" tanya hinata

"Ada, di lantai dua kolom S" ucap suki ramah

"Ah, arigatou suki -chan" Hinata membungkuk sedikit

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengedarkan pandangan nya, tak butuh waktu lama, dia menemukan tangga penghubung ke lantai 2 .

"Kolom A,B,C,D... Q,R,S . Sejarah... sejarah konoha, ini dia" Hinata mengambil buku tebal bertuliskan sejarah konoha dan membawanya ke kasir .

"Sangat jarang orang mau beli buku setebal ini, hinata -chan . Kalau boleh tau, untuk apa kamu mencari sejarah konoha ." Tanya suki .

"Saya hanya penasaran tentang penyerangan-penyerangan di konoha, suki -chan ."

Suki mengangguk, dia memasukkan buku itu di plastik agak tebal .

"Datang lagi ya, hinata -chan . Arigatou" Suki membungkukkan badanya.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan pergi .

"Ohayo, hinata " Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine itu melambai ke arah hinata .

"Ohayo, ino -chan ." jawab hinata .

"E-eee? buat apa kau beli buku setebal ini, hinata ?" mereka berdua berada di taman kota .

"Ada yang ingin kucari, ino -chan . emm... ino -chan, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ." tanya hinata ragu

"Apa itu ?" ino memiringkan kepalanya, imut .

"ino -chan tak marah padaku ? aku kan dekat dengan sasuke -kun ." tanya hinata hati-hati

"Gimana ya? kesal sih, tapi tak apa lah, hinata kan suka sama Naruto?" goda ino

"E-eh ? Ino -chan" hinata memainkan tangannya, malu

"hahhahah, kau lucu hinata ." ino mengacak pelan rambut hinata .

Di sebuah rumah di tengah kota konoha, seorang laki-laki sedang asyik melukis/menggambar di buku kecilnya. mata nya yang bewarna hitam hanya memandang kosong buku bergambar 2 orang anak laki-laki tersebut, perlahan dia menyunggingkan senyum, sebuah senyuman yang bisa menipu orang .

"Kau dipanggil, danzo -sama" ucap seseorang yang betengger(?) di jendela nya .

Laki-laki itu menutup bukunya dan beranjak keluar .

"Nii -san" gumamnya sebelum pergi melompati atap perumahan .

_**"Namanya sai, anggota anbu 'Ne' , sebuah organisasi yang di pimping danzo ." **_Seekor rubah menatap malas 'teman' nya yang sedang asyik mengintai .

"anbu 'ne' ya? menarik ." laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyeringai .

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita sebut Rumah bawah tanah(?) berdiri 2 orang berbeda usia . Seorang laki-laki yang masih muda menunduk hormat kepada orang di hadapannya .

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, danzo -sama ." Tanya laki=laki itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum(palsunya)

"Hentikan senyum palsu itu, sai" Suara tegas terdengar menggema di rumah bawah tanah itu .

"Ha'i" Laki-laki yang di panggil sai itu memasang wajah datar nya.

Laki-laki tua itu menatap instents ke arah sai .

"Sepertinya kau siap, aku akan memberimu misi berbahaya sai" ucap laki-laki tua itu

"Ha'i, Danzo -sama . Kalau boleh tau, apa misi itu?" tanya sai

"Menangkap Uchiha sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto"

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Naruto menulis data-data sai di buku miliknya,

"Anak yang misterius, benarkan Kurama -chan?" tanya Naruto

_**"Hm.. Terserahlah, Naruto"**_

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

**Skip~**

Tim 7 melewati semua misi dengan mudah, mereka berempat sedang berjalan santai ke konoha setelah menyelesaikan misi dari Nami no Kuni .

"Sayang sekali ya, anak bernama haku itu harus mati. Padahal dia menyimpan kekuatan hebat." Celetuk Naruto.

"Diam kau Naruto, Mentang-mentang kau mengalahkannya, kau mau bertindak sombong? itu hanya kebetulan, _baka" _ucap Sakura marah.

Naruto hanya menghela napas, mata nya tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo yang asik membaca buku tebal di taman kota sendirian.

"oy teme, kita kesana yuk" Ajak Naruto

Sasuke, sakura, dan kakashi menengok ke arah naruto

"hn" Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto

"Kakashi -sensei, kau yang lapor ke jii -san ya, jaa" Naruto berlari ke arah hinata

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata -chan, ohayo" Sapa Naruto

"Ohayo Naruto -kun, Sasuke -kun, Kurama -kun" jawab hinata

"hn"

"_**ohayo"**_

Hinata menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursi taman, mata nya memandang ke arah salah satu pohon.

"Kau mau di sana terus." ucap hinata tiba-tiba

Naruto dan sasuke menyeringai,

'Rupanya hinata -chan juga merasakannya' Batin mereka

"Kau memang hebat, Hyuuga" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan tersenyum(palsu) keluar dari pohon tadi

"Ah.. Sai rupanya ." ucap Naruto menyeringai .

Hinata dan sasuke menatap bingung naruto.

"Hei jangan remehkan uzumaki naruto, aku memang pakar nya informasi" ucap naruto bangga .

'Pembohong' batin Kurama, sasuke, dan hinata

Hei, siapa tak mengenal uzumaki Naruto, orang paling bodoh dan ceroboh se akademi.

"Buat apa kau kesini, Sai " Ucap Hinata

Sai kembali tersenyum(palsu)

"Untuk menangkap 2 orang" Tiba-tiba di belakang sai, muncul beberapa anbu 'ne'

"hohoho, Kita akan bersenang-senang Hinata -chan, teme" Hinata dan sasuke menyeringai kejam .

Sai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan mulai mengambar sesuatu .

"_Choju giga"_ Seekor harimau keluar dari gulungai sai dan menyerang Naruto cs

"hn, lemah, _katon:gokakyu no jutsu_" sebuah bola api besar menghantam sai cs.

"Sial" Sai cs melompat ke atas pohon .

Sedangkan Naruto menghela napas lega,

'ini kan taman bukan hutan, apa mereka ingin mengundang jeritan orang, untung saja aku telah memasang kenkai" batin Naruto .

"_Lavender release: wrapping" _Sekumpulan bunga lavender melayang di samping sai cs,

**Sreak**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, bunga lavender itu membungkus beberapa tubuh anbu 'ne' dan yang selamat langsung melompat kembali ke bawah

'Jutsu yang mengerikan' batin mereka

"_Doton: Enge no jutsu_" duri-duri lancip mengarah ke Naruto cs

"_Wind release: Rumbleing wind wall_" Dinding yang terbuat dari angin melindungi naruto cs

Kurama yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan merasa jengkel karena naruto tak mau membunuh orang 'incaran' nya bernama Sai, Rubah tersebut akhirnya turun tangan, dia memanjangkan ekornya dan mengikat tubuh Sai

"Ah... Akhirnya, arigatou Kurama -chan" ucap Naruto

Kurama hanya mendengus kesal .

Naruto berjalan menghampiri sai, dia memukul tengkuk sai .

"Ayo kerumahku." Naruto menghilang dengan shunshin begitu juga dengan Hinata, sasuke, sai dan kurama .

**SHINOBI KONOHA**

Hinata memandangi wajah sai yang pingsan.

"Dia terlalu polos sebagai seorang penjahat." Ucap Hinata

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya, Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena dia akan sangat berguna bagi kita." ucap Naruto menyeringai .

Hinata duduk di sofa.

"Tapi dia adalah anggota anbu 'ne' , bagaimana jika dia berbahaya ?" Tanya hinata

"Tenanglah hinata -chan, aku punya rencana ." Naruto tersenyum misterius .

**TBC**

Aku nggak punya ide banget buat fic ini, jadi jika ancur? gomen ne :(

Ada yang punya saran ? Review please .

**BALASAN REVIEW PERTANYAAN .**

**Tentang kekuatan dragon gold : **Saya juga belum nentuin bagaimana kekuatan dragon gold, apakah setingkat juubi ? em.. kalian berfantasy aja. bayangkan seekor naga yang mengacau di kerajaan dewa ? apakah kekuatan nya sangat dahsyat ? sampai manusia biasa mati jika menerima kekuatan **SETENGAH** nya ?

**Desa or kota : **disini setting nya **KOTA** . jadi jika ada tulisan desa, itu typo -.- gomen :D

**Soal kelompok : **Saya cuma ngikutin alur di manga :D biar seru gitu :)

Yoshhh... itu lah jawaban atas pertanyaan meber kita :) kenapa aku nggak cantumin nama? soalnya hilang terus jika di publish :(

Kurang panjang?kurang puas? Gomen :D


End file.
